The care and grooming of domestic animals including domestic farm animals as well as show and race horses has long been an important concern in the field of animal husbandry. When preparing an animal for a sale, fair, show or other exposition, it is the desire of the groomer to ensure that the hair coat of the animal is clean, soft and shiny. The hair coat should also be manageable and full of body so that, for example, any cowlicks that are present may be trained to lay and stay where desired. Of course, any and all tangles and mats should be combed out of, for example, the tail and mane to enhance the appearance and beauty of the animal. For example, when grooming a horse for a show, it is not unusual for a groomer to spend several hours completing the task.
A need, therefore, is identified for a composition particularly adapted to ease the task of grooming the animal while also adding body, shine and manageability to the hair coat.